


King's Garden

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ...there are some really bad puns., 2019, A/B/O verse, Beta!Prompto, Fire Lighter, Ignoct Secret Santa, M/M, Omegaverse, alpha!Noctis, beta!Gladiolus, cussing/cursing, flower shop au, frustrated pining, lemon (sex), lifemates (kinda sorta soulmates au), omega!ignis, pinch hit, some side Sun Shield (Promptio)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Unsatisfied with his job, Ignis gets a new one at a newly opened branch of King's Garden. A flower shop chain that bloomed into being in Insomnia three years before. The new branch is in the center of omega territory, and only a few blocks from his home. The work is great, and so are his associates, but it's the company's CEO that ultimately makes him happy.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 56
Collections: Ignoct Secret Santa 2019





	1. Budding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nihlyria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV(15) or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for the Ignoct Secret Santa 2019, a pinch hit for Makou-fluff.  
> This was the info I was given: The person made a specific request for ABO. They really love omega Ignis, so that might be a good idea!  
> -Are there any other stipulations, things they don't want to see?-  
> They didn’t really say anything! I think they wanted something happy though!
> 
> I really hope this works. V_V  
> This is my first ever A/B/O fic, I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> LARGE thanks to Latt for betaing this for me!

Ignis had been hired at King’s Garden as a cashier only weeks before their first annual staff party. It was apparently a meet-and-greet they did every year simply so the higher-ups could get to know those lower on the proverbial chain and vise versa. Ignis thought it was a great idea, and chucked it up as one of the reasons this chain of flower shops had spread across all of Eos in only three years.

When he’d been hired, it had been by the human resources team, because they had recently opened a new shop in Insomnia and they needed people. He knew his store manager by now, a younger man named Prompto who was the same ‘P.A.Gem’ that took all of the stock pictures for the brochures that King’s Garden used. He was an amazing photographer and being a beta, he was the perfect man for management here. The area in which the flower shop had been opened was in the middle of Insomnia’s omega territory: a place designated for unclaimed omegas, so they could have their own space and not be hassled by alphas at every turn. 

Ignis knew that the CEO of King’s Garden was an alpha, in most cases large conglomerates _were_ run by alphas, as they had a knack for leading. He knew that Saint’s Music Company was run by an omega, but Lunafreya Nox Fleuret was not to be trifled with. It was said she could bend anyone to her will, Ignis was convinced it had to do with whatever she smelled like. The news articles and musicians never said, but he was sure she used it to devastating effect. King’s Garden was run by Noctis Lucis Caelum, a member of what, eons ago, used to be Lucis’ royal family - hence the ‘Lucis’ in his name. They apparently hadn’t phased that part out of their naming system yet.

Ignis himself was descended from a noble family of Lucis, with a full range of alphas, betas, and omegas in their lineage. Ignis had moved away from home to the omega section of Insomnia when he turned 18, hoping that his parents would stop throwing alphas at him so ‘he would have protection’. Ignis could defend himself, thank you very much. He’d taken every self defense course taught in Insomnia that allowed omega’s to participate. He knew he could handle his own against even alphas as one such training course had been taught by the Crownsguard, the local police force - their name a hold over from the era of Kings - and he’d trained against some of the best alphas in the ‘Guard. He was actually childhood friends with one of the betas who’d been in the class with him, who he knew ran another King’s Garden store out in Hammerhead.

He had wondered if he would see Gladiolus at the annual staff party, and upon his arrival at the main office he had been swept to the side by the man and bear hugged. Prompto had marched across the way, ostensibly to free his subordinate from the clutches of an over zealous beta, when Ignis’ laughter had made him falter.

“Gladio, do let go. It’s good to see you.” Ignis gave him an affectionate pat on the back before the large man released him. He turned his green eyes to Prompto’s curious face. “I’ve known Gladiolus for years now. Sorry to have worried you.”

Gladiolus rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, sorry Prom. I’m just excited that Iggy finally gets to work at a job he likes.”

Prompto tilted his head, “Did you not like your previous job?”

Ignis shook his head, “Not really. Being a legal consultant is fine, but being looked down on simply because I’m an omega who knows what they’re talking about, is not. With flowers, people tend to be less judgemental. And as I know most of the hidden meanings that flowers have, I enjoy giving people their just desserts.”

“You don’t.” Both men gaped at him.

Ignis snorted, covering his face with a hand, “Goodness, no. Honestly, I give people what they ask for. I’m just the cashier you know. I don’t make the arrangements, though I could.”

Prompto deflated on a put-upon sigh, “Man, you scared me.”

“Come on, let’s go spike the punch.” Gladiolus hooked his arms around their necks and tugged them along.

“Go what?” Ignis’ eyes flew wide.

Prompto chuckled, “We do it every year. Helps everyone relax and forget about the whole natural alpha/beta/omega hierarchy and y’know, differing job positions, and just be people. Also helps with the whole, ‘omg the CEO’, lots of girls and guys try to vie for him at these staff parties. He really hates it.”

“Ick, it’s really rather awful. That’s the same as having your parents throw prospective suitors at you.” Ignis shuddered and Gladiolus gave his shoulder a rub.

“S’that why you moved to the omega zone when you hit legal age? We hadn’t even graduated high school yet.” When they reached the punch bowl Gladiolus let them go and dug a small bottle of v-tech out of his pocket, dumping the contents into the punch as he ladled out a cup for himself.

“It is, yes. They were terrible. Even after I moved, every time I went for family dinners, it was more of the same. I finally had to tell them that if they didn’t quit, they’d never see me again.” Ignis shook his head and declined the offer of punch, as he was relaxed enough, simply knowing that Gladiolus and Prompto were there.

At one point Prompto pulled their store’s staff over to one side for a photo op, Gladiolus taking several so that Prompto could be in them. It was as they were finishing up that the smell of fresh rain caught his nose and he looked up. Across the room was a truly gorgeous man, black hair, blue eyes, fair skin, dressed all in black to devastating effect. Ignis could tell he was a bit shorter than himself, and an alpha to boot. But, he knew it wasn’t pheromones that drew him to the man, Ignis had had run-ins with alphas at bars where it was purely a pheromone thing, and it was nothing like this tug on his heart. It didn’t help that the man was obviously staring at him.

* * *

He had dreamed his whole life of finding a mate who smelled of cherries, and now, standing a little off to one side with the rest of the staff from the newest store, was a gorgeous man who smelled so strongly of the delicious fruit that Noctis felt intoxicated. He hadn’t even touched the punch yet, and he knew Prompto or Gladiolus had probably spiked it already. They did it every year after all. He was honestly grateful for it, as it pulled the ever present sexual attention away from him. He couldn’t help it if people found him attractive, he didn’t try to look dashing, he simply tried to look professional. It usually backfired on him.

Noctis absentmindedly said hellos to other store managers and staff, but his gaze rarely flickered away from the tall, beautiful blonde across the room. It was Prompto who finally knocked him back to his senses.

“And here he is folks, the one and only Noctis Caelum! Our lovely CEO, remember this face newbies, you won’t see it often, even though our store is in the same city as the one he manages himself.” Prompto thumped him on the back and waved a hand at the staff from his store, “And Noct, these are the wonderful workers of your new store!”

Noctis blushed but greeted each of them in turn, shaking their hands. He noted the slight shock on the blonde man’s face when he was introduced, but didn’t know if that boded ill or well. He himself was surprised when it wasn’t Prompto who introduced the man, but Gladiolus.

“This is Ignis Scientia, the new cashier at Prom’s store, and a childhood friend of mine.” He thumped Ignis on the shoulder as the man held his hand out to him with a smile. “Noct is the kid that was always brooding in the corner of my dad’s library, in case you were wondering.”

Both men looked shocked as they shook hands: spending time at Gladiolus’ house when he was younger had always been a treat. The Amicita library was huge and Noctis had enjoyed getting lost in it. He honestly hadn’t realized anyone knew he was there. Just... that the smell of cherries was always there... and it was a large part of why he hoped his eventual mate smelled of them. He swallowed hard and retracted his hand, smiling at the taller man. “It’s nice to meet you Ignis.”

“The pleasure is mine Noctis.” The man’s voice was velvet and Noctis missed what was said to him next by his aid, one bubbly Iris Amicitia, Gladiolus’ younger sister.

She smacked his arm, “Are you listening to me?”

Noctis winced, “Sorry Iris, what is it?”

She sighed and shook her head, “You were like this in the library back then too. Anyway, it’s almost time for your speech.”

“Oh! Right, yes. Excuse me everyone.” He made a slight bow to the staff in front of him before turning and heading for the podium set up at one end of the large room. He stepped up and flicked on the mic, then tapped it twice, the low thud-thud of it catching everyone’s attention. “Hello everyone! It’s me! You’re local King’s Garden CEO! I hope all of you have been enjoying your work, and if not, remember that we _do_ have complaint sheets to fill out should you need them.” He eyed the quieted room before beaming them with a bright smile, “Look at us! When I first started this business, this building was old and busted and the entire staff filled what is now my office upstairs. In just three years we’ve grown so much, I’m proud of us, of all of you!”

There was clapping and cheering for several minutes before everyone settled down enough that he could speak and be heard again. “Right?” He chuckled, “I know our newest members only started recently, with the opening of our store on Astral Way.” More clapping and a few whistles followed, Noctis was surprised at himself for being possessively angry that most of those whistles seemed to be directed at the highly unfazed Ignis. “Yes, it should be far less, well, drastic for all members of Insomnia to get flowers now.” He nodded to the group as a whole, “Now, our goals for this coming year are the same as ever, make people _feel_ with our flowers. Whether those feelings are happy, sad, angry, or bored, we want those feelings to get across. Here’s to a new year!”

Noctis lifted the glass of punch Gladiolus had just brought to him in the air as a toast, around the room various cups, glasses, and flasks were raised. “Now, I’ve been told that there will be a karaoke set brought, it’s to be set up in the corner over there,” He pointed to the far left corner from him, “Please, don’t abuse it this time. If we send back another broken machine, we won’t have them anymore. That aside, have fun and mingle everyone!”

Noctis moved down from the podium and walked with Gladiolus, continuing to make his rounds with all the managers and staff that had made it to the party. When he was done, he still had the original punch glass Gladiolus had given him, and it was only half empty. He was on edge and didn’t want the alcohol he knew was in it to impair his judgement. He knew they put the stuff in there to help people relax, but he was hypersensitive to Ignis’ presence and it would only get worse the more relaxed he was. His brain to mouth filter tended to stop working when he was intoxicated, and that would be BAD right about now. Everything in him was screaming at him to claim Ignis, and he’d only just met the man. It just wasn’t done, he couldn’t allow himself to be that crass. He wasn’t a damn animal.

The strong smell of cherries wafted over him and he shuddered, the plastic cup in his hand crunching as he fought against himself.

* * *

“Are you alright?” Ignis had become increasingly concerned about their CEO as he’d watched him mingle with the various staff of various stores. The man was speaking a lot, but not drinking from the cup in his hand often enough, and his voice was already going hoarse... and that was doing strange things to Ignis’ insides. He’d never wanted someone to touch him so badly before. That aside, it was simply unhealthy for the man to not hydrate properly. Ignis held out an unopened bottle of water to him, an eyebrow raised at the crushed cup. “I don’t think that’s drinkable anymore.”

Noctis turned to him with fear in his blue eyes, and Ignis had no idea what to do with that. Noctis’ gaze moved to the water bottle and then the dripping cup in his hand. “Oh, shit.” He released his grip and hissed as the plastic cut his hand open and alcoholic punch slid over it.

His reaction garnered Prompto’s attention, the shorter blonde quickly grabbing some napkins from the nearby buffet table and wrapping Noctis’ hand in it. “Dude, what is with you tonight? Are you sick?”

Noctis turned scared and slightly horrified eyes to Prompto, “Have you met me? Like, are we not best friends? I just... I...” He thumped his head onto Prompto’s shoulder, the blonde wide-eyed with worry, and whispered something that Ignis didn’t catch.

Prompto promptly burst out laughing. “Oh man, I, fuck, yeah, I’m sorry, shit. Let’s um... let’s go clean up your hand properly. I’ll take the water Ignis, he’ll be fine, honest.”

Ignis blinked but handed over the bottle and watched them leave the room. He turned confused eyes on Gladiolus who was smirking. “I assume you know what the issue is?”

Iris trotted up, “It's cherries. He’s been obsessed with the smell of cherries like his whole life.”

Ignis tilted his head at her, “I don’t follow.”

“Have... have you never been told what you smell like Ig?” Gladiolus was shocked.

“I, well, no. Is it somehow important to something?” Ignis gave a helplessly confused shrug of one shoulder.

Gladiolus drug a hand down his face and then grabbed Ignis’ arm and pulled him from the room as well, in the opposite direction Noctis and Prompto had gone. He found them a secluded area and stopped, letting Ignis go and turning to face him. “It’s important right now, because you smell very strongly of cherries, you always have, and it turns Noctis on. He’s probably been trying his level best not to jump you all night, and neither of you are even “in season” at the moment.”

“Oh my.” Ignis blinked, totally flummoxed by that revelation. He bit the inside of his bottom lip, “Is it bad that I kind of want him too?”

Gladiolus’ jaw dropped, “I... you what?”

Ignis turned a dark red and shook his head. “Nevermind, it’s not important.” He waved a dismissing hand through the air. “Come on, let’s get back. It’s getting late enough that I could viably go home, right?”

Gladiolus followed after, plans forming and reforming in his head, all of which he knew would never work, as he lived out of the city, and Ignis lived in omega territory. While alphas weren’t banned from the place, they weren’t allowed in without a valid reason. Most omegas who found an alpha for themselves, moved out of the omega territory to be with them.

When they returned to the main room, they found the place rather lively, with the karaoke machine up and running and everyone singing along loudly to a recent hit. Noctis and Prompto were off to one side, Prompto’s arm flung over Noctis’ shoulder in a way that made Ignis uncomfortable for reasons he didn’t understand.

“If you’re wanting to leave, at least tell Prom goodbye first.” Gladiolus’ voice jolted him from his observation and he absently nodded his head.

Sure, it meant having to go near Noctis again, the fresh scent of water filling his soul. He’d always had a soft spot for the smell, as it was comforting. It reminded him of the calm after a storm, and quiet evenings spent in the library at the Amicitia estate while his parents argued politics in the drawing room. A grin spread over his face, apparently the fresh smell he so loved being in the library now had a source - though he wasn’t sure if that made it better or worse. He’d had some very vivid fantasy about having an alpha with that smell all to himself. He shook his head as he neared them and cleared his thoughts.

“How’s the hand?” Noctis’ eyes jumped to him, to his bandaged hand, and then the floor.

“It’s alright, sorry to worry you. Prom said everyone had noticed how I wasn’t drinking enough,” Noctis huffed out a breath, “So, sorry for worrying you about that too.”

His voice was much stronger now, so Ignis nodded. “I’m glad you’re alright.” He looked from Noctis to Prompto, then to Gladiolus beside him. “Would it be alright if I headed home? I know the ‘fun’ as it is, is just beginning, but I confess I’m not a very rowdy person. And I don’t want to miss my dog’s feeding time, she’s rather finicky about it.”

It was an excuse, but it was valid enough that Gladiolus’ face furrowed, “She’s still testy huh?”

Ignis chuckled, “That’s one way to put it.”

Prompto chirped, “Not a problem Ignis. I’ve introduced you to most everyone important already anyway. Just be careful on the way back, okay? Like, I know you can handle yourself and all, but still.”

Ignis smiled at him, “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

He said his goodbyes and left the building, breathing in the warm air of a spring evening. He made his way quickly to his car, wasting no time on fretting about the eyes that followed him as he moved along the street. None of them were the eyes he seemed to want on himself so badly now. The drive back to his house was quick and when he fell into his bed he added more vivid dreams to his repertoire, though these featured a specific alpha.

* * *

Noctis and Prompto had headed for a bathroom, where Prompto made fun of him for his cherry obsession while he cleaned up his hand. Pulling out the small first aid kit that Noctis made sure was in every bathroom in his buildings, just in case, and pulling out what he needed, Prompto grinned at him.

“I... how the fuck did you crush your cup? I mean, I know the things are flimsy and all, but you didn’t even notice. You have punch all down your sleeve and on your pant leg.” Prompto shook his head and pulled Noctis’ hand from below the stream of water in the sink and dried it off a bit before spreading a balm over it.

Noctis hung his head, “I just... I’ve been trying really hard not to just... claim him, Prom. I feel like an animal just thinking about it. I don’t even know him, but I can’t seem to stop the way I feel. And then, he came over and his smell washed over me, my hands fisted instinctively. The way I feel scares me.”

The teasing left Prompto and he carefully wrapped Noctis’ hand in a bandage before he answered, “Damn. And I thought my crush was bad. That’s on a whole new level. I mean, I’ve never heard of a reaction like that when neither person is in season.”

“Ugh, right? Even during a rut, I’ve never wanted to ‘claim’ someone before.” Noctis flexed his hand slightly, “Thanks for this, by the way.”

Prompto chuckled, “Yeah, well that might be because you have Gladio and myself to handle your ruts. Kind of makes me curious about how Ignis handles his heats.”

Noctis practically melted into the wall, “Oh man, don’t even talk about that. Just... I may never recover. I can’t imagine him smelling _even better_.”

Snorting Prompto patted his shoulder, “Come on, let’s get back, I’m sure he’s still worried about you.”

Noctis groaned but levered himself after the blonde. Returning to the main room, they helped set up the karaoke machine that had just arrived. It was on its second song of the night by the time Ignis and Gladiolus reentered the room. Noctis was acutely aware of them, and a bit put-out that Ignis had been alone with Gladiolus, even though they were apparently childhood friends, and he himself had known Gladiolus most of his life. And as Prompto had mentioned... he knew Gladiolus rather _well_ , and shouldn’t be jealous.

Ignis moved towards them and Noctis braced himself for the smell, trying his best not to give himself away. His voice still had him twitching though, he’d probably never get used to how good it sounded. “How’s the hand?”

He could only look Ignis in the face for a few seconds, he looked at his hand, flexing it again, and then his eyes fell to the floor. “It’s alright, sorry to worry you. Prom said everyone had noticed how I wasn’t drinking enough,” A lie, but Ignis didn’t need to know that. After he’d drunk the water while the first karaoke song was going, he’d realized how dry and sore his throat was, it had been very kind of Ignis to think of that. He huffed, a small smile finding its way to his face, “So, sorry for worrying you about that too.”

“I’m glad you’re alright.” Noctis felt his eyes on him, but still didn’t trust himself to look up. “Would it be alright if I headed home? I know the ‘fun’ as it is, is just beginning, but I confess I’m not a very rowdy person. And I don’t want to miss my dog’s feeding time, she’s rather finicky about it.”

Noctis’ mind flailed about, trying to come up with any excuse to have the man stay longer so he could get to know him, but then discarding them all because he didn’t trust himself around the man; it would be better if he left. Noctis glanced up when Gladiolus spoke, that he knew the man had a dog... Noctis felt so out of the loop of his own friend and occasional lover’s life. He was literally the worst.

Prompto’s bright voice so close to his ear - as the man’s arm was still around his neck - made him jump slightly. “Not a problem Ignis. I’ve introduced you to most everyone important already anyway. Just be careful on the way back, okay? Like, I know you can handle yourself and all, but still.”

A vice grabbed at Noctis’ heart: that was right, Ignis lived in the omega zone, did he have a safe way of getting home so late? Granted, it wasn’t _super_ late yet, but it was dark out already. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

With that, the man headed out the doors. Noctis turned a slightly panicked gaze on his friends, “Will he really be okay?”

Gladiolus ruffled his hair, “He’ll be fine. He was top of my class in the Crownsguard defense course I took several years ago, and I know he still trains and works out. Plus, he has a car; it’s probably how he got here. So, he’ll be fine.”

Noctis sighed with relief, that was something at least. He blinked, “Wait, he’s your best friend? That’s the guy your always raving about? I’m... fuck, just end me now.”

Prompto chuckled and finally released the hold on his neck. “You’ll survive, promise. And if you’d like some help tonight, just let me know.”

Noctis flushed as Prompto winked at him and walked away to socialize with everyone else. Gladiolus ruffled his hair again, “Come on Mr. CEO, mingle and we’ll keep a watch on the karaoke machine. Hopefully we won’t be banned from renting them again after tonight.”

Noctis nodded his head moved about the room speaking to employees of every station, hoping that the goodwill he wanted his company run on would continue to bloom. He didn’t call Prompto up for his ‘services’ that night, instead having him and Gladiolus return the thankfully not malfunctioning karaoke set. Noctis dreamed of cherries and luminous green eyes that night, and every night since.


	2. Blooming

Ignis loved his new job, he got slotted into the morning shift where the smell of freshly water plants greeted him every day. The fresh smell of water both relaxed him as it always had, and caused him something of a problem since meeting Noctis Caelum, as it brought the beautiful alpha to mind. Ignis would use the time it took to clock-in to get himself under control after walking through the nursery, then he would don his apron and head out to turn on the register and unlock the front door, greeting Cindy and Prompto as he did so. Cindy was the morning florist, and Prompto, as the store’s only current manager had to be there the whole day while the place was open.

As he passed by Prompto this morning however, the strong scent of ozone cleansing rain washed over him. Ignis was glad that his apron covered his sudden erection, but couldn’t resist asking about the smell. “Prompto, you aren’t all wet are you?”

Prompto turned from watering some plants, which unfortunately was not the source of the smell, with a curiously crooked brow. “No, why?”

“I... it just smells very strongly of fresh rain in here.” Ignis stared at the misting system set up in the nursery, but while his nose detected the water from them, it wasn’t the same smell.

“Ooh. Um,” Prompto was a bright red when Ignis looked back at him, “Uh...” He waved Ignis closer and whispered to him when he reached him, “Noct started his rut last night, and me and Gladio help him out with them.”

Eyes wide, Ignis stepped back, gave a single nod of his head that did nothing to absolve Prompto of his embarrassment and headed to unlock the front door and man his register. He was angry and jealous, and he had no right or reason to be. He spent the day in a strange sort of limbo, he did his job with a smile and was easily able to engage with customers, however, he kept daydreaming about Noctis. And it wasn’t even the ‘I’d like him to knot me’ daydreams, no these were more like a trip down memory lane.

Gladiolus had said that Noctis was the boy in the corner of the library while they were growing up and Ignis’ mind had him recalling every instance. He wondered why it was that they had never been introduced, it seemed an odd thing when they’d been in the same place so often. They had even gotten a taste for each others’ scents while they were at it, making the smell a craving and comfort for them even now. Though being near Noctis now nearly knocked him to his knees as the smell washed over him, the need to be claimed overwhelming.

So, why had they never met? Ignis could vividly remember being ushered through the Amicitia home whenever his parents went over, either straight to the library, or to Gladiolus’ room, occasionally the small dining hall. He’d literally never been anywhere else in the residence. He had always figured it was because he was an omega and Clarus didn’t want him to be in any danger...

His shift ended as Cal, the mid-shift cashier, came over and waved a hand in his face as calling his name hadn’t worked. “Ignis, you alright?”

Ignis blinked, “Quite. Sorry, spaced out for a moment. I’ll get out of your way.”

Ignis gave him a smile before departing for the back of the store. He clocked out then put his apron away. He wandered the nursery for a while, simply thinking. He was so lost to his thoughts that he didn’t hear Prompto calling to him, or that prompted by concern, Prompto made a call to Gladiolus.

He was seated on a bench along one of the nursery walls when the smell of sun-warmed skin washed over him, without looking up he grouched, “What is it Gladiolus?”

“Wowch. Damn, what’s got your dick in a knot?” Gladiolus sat on the bench beside him.

“Nothing.” Ignis glared over at him, “Mine doesn’t do that.”

Gladiolus choked, and across the room several women in the store to find suitable flowers for their wedding blushed and stared at him in shock. He couldn’t even be sorry.

“Seriously Ig, you’ve been scaring Prom all day. What’s up?”

Ignis’ glare turned to the floor, “Why were we never introduced?”

“Come again?” Gladiolus’ voice was as lost as his expression when Ignis finally looked at him again.

“Myself and Noctis. All those times we were both there, but we were never introduced. Why?” He didn’t understand, it didn’t make any sense.

Gladiolus sighed and slumped against the wall, “His dad. Regis, I dunno, he’s always had like, a sixth sense about people and their lifemates. He knew that if he introduced my dad to my mother, they’d be set. He’s set up a lot of people that way, your own parents included. He... wanted you guys to have another option. Didn’t want you to be set from the start and maybe have regrets later.”

Ignis swallowed hard, his voice was a quiet squeak when it came out. “Lifemates?”

Gladiolus closed his eyes, “Yeah.”

“Fuck my life.” Gladiolus’ eyes popped open to stare at him, “Is that why this is so all consuming? I... I’ve never felt like this before.”

Gladiolus put a hand on his shoulder, “It might be, yeah. I don’t know what the whole ‘rut’ and ‘heat’ thing is like, but, you know where my most consuming attentions lie. I’m pretty sure he’s _my_ lifemate, but we’re so busy helping Noct out... well, it doesn’t really matter I guess.”

“It matters Gladiolus. Is it bad of me, that I didn’t even realize the Prompto I met, and the one you’re always on about were the same person? I feel truly awful now, I’m so sorry my friend.” Ignis brought a hand up to pat the one on his shoulder.

“Nah, you’ve been getting used to a new work schedule, new people. It’s alright if you’re a little slow to connect some old dots to new ones.” Gladiolus stood up and stretched before offering him a hand. “Come on, let’s go get some lunch, something we can bring back and eat with the blondie.”

Ignis grinned, “Of course, the poor man deserves a lunch break that’s more than just hastily eating a microwaved meal.”

* * *

Prompto showed up at Noctis’ door in a full-on pout a few days later. Noctis raised a brow at him and gestured him inside, “What’s up?”

“Ignis.” Prompto flung himself to Noctis’ couch, missing the immediate concern on his best friend’s face. “His heat started, probably because he’s been smelling YOU on me all week. He asked for the next few days off to deal with it. AND I HAVE NO ONE WHO CAN COVER HIS SHIFTS.”

Noctis winced and joined him on the couch. “Sorry.”

Prompto glowered at him, “No you’re not. You’re happy that you can affect him indirectly.”

Noctis opened his mouth, then closed it. He _was_ after all, there was a small blooming warmth in his chest from the knowledge.

“AND, I’m going to have to send Cindy back to the Hammerhead location. Her grandfather’s ill and she wants to look after him. Honestly, just fucking promote the woman already and have Gladio come back here. It’d be better for all of us anyway.” Prompto huffed at him.

Noctis grinned, “You just wanna spend more time with your crush.”

“Pot,” Prompto pointed to Noctis, and then himself, “Kettle.”

Noctis couldn’t defend himself from that one either. He sighed, “Alright, alright. Cindy DOES deserve the promotion, she’s been working with us since the Hammerhead location opened. Go ahead and arrange for her to take over Hammerhead, and have Gladio come back. He can work at your store until you can get enough people for a full roster. And I’ll send Talcott over to help out while Ignis in indisposed, okay?”

Prompto leaned over and kissed him, “That sounds like paradise.”

Noctis gave him a playful shove, “It’d be paradise if you and Gladio boned already.”

Prompto’s mouth fell open, but no sound was forthcoming. Noctis chuckled, “Don’t you have some arrangements to make?”

Prompto’s mouth clicked shut and he stood up, dropping a piece of paper into Noctis’ lap, “So do you.”

Once he was gone, Noctis made the phone calls needed to have Talcott start at the Astral Way location the next morning, taking over for Ignis until his return. He’d already sent Prompto off to arrange things about changing around Cindy and Gladiolus, but he called the two of them to inform them as well. Both were rather excited. Then... then Noctis finally reread the paper Prompto had put in his lap.

15 Omen Ct., off Astral Way.  
Tell the Crownsguard your going to take care of something at King’s Garden, but go here.  
Make sure he’s okay, or Gladio and I won’t forgive you.  
~P.A.

Noctis shuddered, Prompto was crazy. There was no way, even just this side of a finished rutting period, that he could handle IGNIS of all people in a _heat_. He’d claim him. Was that what his friends wanted? Why would they force something like that? Just, what the hell was going on?!

With a groan Noctis pulled out his phone again and called his father. He explained everything he knew in a panicked rush and his father **laughed** at him.

“Noctis, my son. It’s alright. I figured if you ever met him this would be the case. If it’s any consolation I’m sure he feels the same way, and is just as panicky about it. That’s how it feels when you meet your lifemate.” Regis was calm as he explained, but there was still a tint of amusement in his tone.

“My lifemate? Wait, what?” Noctis flopped over on the couch and chewed on his lip as he thought.

“I’m sorry son, you were both at Clarus’ so often together, but I made sure you never met. Because I could tell... and I didn’t want you both stuck thinking and feeling, that it was the only option. I didn’t want you to have regrets later.”

Noctis wasn’t sure what to do with the information, “But, it’s okay. If... if I just want him?”

The smile could be heard in Regis’ voice, “Of course that’s okay Noctis. You were meant for each other after all. So few people actually find a true lifemate, it’s something to be celebrated.”

Noctis sighed and sat up, “Alright dad, I gotta go. Tell mom I love her, and I love you too of course.”

“I’ll tell her. Love you son.” He hung up the phone and was racing around his apartment gathering things together, and then he was gone.

Getting through the perimeter for the omega zone wasn’t hard, it was well known he was the owner of King’s Garden, he didn’t even have to say anything to them. They wished him luck with the new store. Noctis shook his head at the audacity, sure he was usually well behaved around omegas, but he wasn’t perfect. He was still an alpha, if they thought he was going to work in this shop they were crazy. He’d probably end up tied down to a corner somewhere in a stupor from all the scents. He’d either have to take more suppressors than usual, or, have Gladiolus around to hold him back. Either option was NOT optimal for business.

He made his way to the address on the paper Prompto had given him and knocked on the door. Figuring he’d do that first before ringing the bell. You never knew which option people preferred.

* * *

Ignis was making himself some soup for dinner, not at all thrilled about being forced into his heat early by the scent of Noctis wafting off of Prompto the last few days. Hearing the knock on his door he cussed, turned the burner to the lowest setting, and went to answer the door.

The small window in the top of the door revealed a nervous looking Noctis, and Ignis had a visceral fight with himself over whether he wanted to swing it open and drag the man to his bed, or leave it closed and yell at him to go away. However, the fact that Noctis seemed worried about something, had him opening the door.

“Mr. Caelum, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Ignis tried his best not to breathe in, knowing Noctis’ scent would overpower him at the moment.

For his part Noctis didn’t attempt to step inside, seeming to pull himself together slowly after the door opened, Ignis assumed his own scent was affecting him. “Noctis, please. And um, Prompto sent me, to help. I’ve uh, got suppressors for myself should they be needed. If you’ll accept my help, anyway. I mean, that’s totally up to you. Prom wanted to make sure you were okay though.”

Ignis took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, but only succeeding in breathing Noctis’ scent in. The anger and jealousy he’d dealt with knowing that Noctis had sex with Prompto flared up. He bit his lip until he was sure he wouldn’t spew unnecessarily mean things, “Why didn’t he just come and check for himself?”

Noctis sighed, his head dropped, and he cleared his throat, “Um, because I’m pretty sure both he and Gladio want us to be a thing. But, like, it’s fine if the obsession’s just on my end. I do just want to help keep you comfortable. I know Lunafreya has nesting habits when she’s in heat, and I’ve helped her through them before, back when we were teens. She’s got actual lovers to help her now, thankfully. She’s kinda scary sometimes.” He shook his head, “Sorry, um, if you’d be more comfortable if I left, that’s an option too.”

Ignis sighed, his mind briefly flitting to his soup, then he reached forward with one hand and gripped the front of Noctis’ summer jacket and pulled him inside. He shut and locked the door, forced himself to let go of the jacket and walked back to his kitchen. “You can stay. Just, talk to me? I don’t ‘nest’, I usually work through my heats just fine, it’s never really a problem. However, I’ve never been forced into one before, so I figured taking time off to deal with it would be better.”

“Fuck, I’m so sorry Ignis.” Ignis waved a hand through the air, dismissing it.

“It’s alright. I confess to being unreasonably angry and jealous over Prompto smelling more like you than his usual sour apple candies.” Ignis turned the heat back up and stirred his soup, “Even with the explanation from Gladiolus about why we never met before... or maybe because of it... I’ve never been angry over something like that before.”

“Gladio’s explanation?” Noctis took a seat at the small dining table, placing his bag at his feet. Ignis blushed, gave him a sideways glance and shook his head. He couldn’t explain, it was embarrassing. Noctis’ next words surprised him though. “So he knew my father kept us apart on purpose?”

Ignis gave him a cautious look and nodded once.

Noctis scoffed, “When did Gladio tell you?”

“The first day Prompto came to work smelling like you. I’d apparently frightened the poor man with my behavior. I asked him why we’d never met if we’d been in the same place so many times. And he explained it.” Ignis turned the burner off and pulled down a bowl for himself, then glanced at Noctis again, “Would you like some? It’s chicken soup.”

Noctis smiled at him, an open, honest smile that melted Ignis’ heart. “Sure, I confess to not thinking about dinner before coming over here.”

As Ignis set everything out, getting them both glasses of iced tea to drink, Noctis explained his call to his father after reading Prompto’s little note to him.

“And, are you okay with having some near stranger be your lifemate?” Ignis asked him.

“Are you?” Noctis returned the question before taking a bite of his food. His eyes closed in pleasure and his groan went straight to Ignis’ cock. “This is delicious!”

Ignis cleared his throat, “Thank you. And, yes. I’ve never wanted to be claimed before, not until I met you.”

Noctis’ startled gaze met his own, “I’ve never wanted to claim anyone until you either.”

Once they were finished eating they rinsed the dishes but left them in the sink, a first for Ignis, but he was a little desperate. Ignis led them to his bedroom on shaking legs, he’d put on protection against the slick his body was producing, but with Noctis there... well he was over producing it now.

“Um, one moment.” Ignis hastily headed for the bathroom to change his clothes, as his pants were rather wet now.

Behind him Noctis chuckled, “Don’t bother with new ones, just come here. I brought condoms, as I doubt pregnancy is something we want so soon, and I was _really_ hoping I’d get to fuck you tonight.”

A shudder went through Ignis and as requested he simply removed his clothing, shirt included, and wiped himself down before coming back out.

“Oh holy hell.” Noctis’ blue eyes dilated till they were nearly black and another shudder went through Ignis, “You are so fucking gorgeous.”

A feral smirk twisted Ignis’ lips, “Thank you.” He moved across the room to Noctis and reached for him, “May I?”

Noctis nodded and Ignis undressed him, kissing every inch of new skin he exposed and relishing in the soft gasps his alpha made. “Fuck, Ig.”

Noctis’ hands dove into his hair and pulled him up after he’d stepped out of his pants, “Bed.”

Ignis heeded the command and climbed into the middle of his king sized mattress. Noctis opened his bag and pulled out a brand new box of condoms, opening it and pulling out a handful that he brought with him to the bed. With a heated look, he leaned in and licked at the slick covering the inside of Ignis’ thighs. A needy whine and Ignis’ cock jumping were his reward. “Damn, you even taste of cherries.”

Ignis smirked, “Think you’ll taste of rain?”

Noctis snorted, “If only.”

Noctis sat down beside him and finally pulled him into a kiss, licking at his lips before twirling their tongues together. Ignis had never been so turned on in his life.

“Before we do this... is... is it okay if I claim you?” Noctis gave him a serious look, as this was important.

Ignis smiled, “As long as I get to claim you too.”

Noctis’ broken sounding ‘yes’ was swallowed by another long, lingering kiss. After that they allowed themselves to simply explore each other, hands and mouths finding sensitive areas and teasing them mercilessly.

“Noctis, please.” Ignis finally couldn’t take it anymore, clawing at Noctis’ back as he rose over him.

Noctis groaned and grabbed one of the condoms that had miraculously stayed on the bed. He ripped it open and slipped it over himself with a low groan, then positioned himself at Ignis entrance. He slid in slowly, allowing Ignis to adjust. As even with all the finger play and slick, he obviously didn’t want to risk hurting him. 

Ignis made a series of needy sounds and writhed against him. Being filled with his alpha was the best feeling in the world. “ _Noctis_.”

A hungry groan was his answer before Noctis began thrusting slowly and buried his face in Ignis’ neck. “Mine.”

A sound Ignis didn’t know he was capable of making escaped him and he wrapped his legs around Noctis, pushing him deeper on every thrust. His own nose found its way to Noctis sent gland in his neck and he lapped at it. “Mine.”

They bit down at the same time, and for hours afterwards only loud, hungry, slick sounds were heard from 15 Omen Court.

It took some work, and several weeks, before Ignis was moved out of omega territory and into Noctis’ apartment. An apartment that was bigger than his house had been. They spent their days lingering over breakfast talking about ways to make the company better, and their nights wrapped around each other. Ignis still worked at the shop on Astral Way, being a claimed omega didn’t make any difference to anyone, other than people being glad he was happy. Which he was, he finally felt happy. He hadn’t realized what a difference it would make to have work and a partner he truly enjoyed. Now that he knew however, he wasn’t ever giving them up.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tagline for King's Garden, and then NEVER used it in the fic... so here it is: "Blooms fit for all, from Royal to Plebeian."


End file.
